Under The Oak Tree
by CandiiGal
Summary: After finding Rima underneath a big oak tree, crying. Nagihiko tries to comfort her but to no avail. But he manages to force her to admit to her true feelings. Will love finally blossom between the two of them? RimaHiko/One-shot. R&R.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, as easy as that.**

**Summary: After finding Rima underneath a big oak tree, crying. Nagihiko tries to comfort her but to no avail. But he manages to force her to admit to her true feelings. Will love finally blossom between the two of them?**

**Pairings: Rima X Nagihiko**

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Under The Oak Tree**

Rima ran and ran, till her legs gave way, she knew that she wasn't much of an athlete but she ran anyway. As she ran, tears were threatening to fall but she held strong. She was still in the eye of the public, she couldn't cry now. Not at least when she's alone.

She finally came to a halt underneath big oak tree situated behind the school. It was her private spot that no one knew about. She made herself comfortable, tucking her knees into her chest as she hugged her legs, burying her face into her knees, she felt the first drop of tears. Her wavy, brownish blond hair formed a curtain in front of her as she sobbed into her knees, forming the usual 'ball' form.

She felt so confuse and stress, the imaginary band in her was stretching to its furthest, it would be in no time before it would snap. The stress seemed to be building up on her every single day. The word 'pressure', itself could make her eyes water. The many scenes of her parents fights replayed in her mind, with every fight and argument they had, it just got worse. They had come to the state that they would argue and quarrel over the smallest things.

All hell broke loose when one of the usual arguments went out of hand. Her mother's shrilly voice resonated through the walls of her house, the only word that was carved into her poor mind was the single word she detested and feared the most— divorce.

Yes, her parents wanted a divorce, they finally had enough of each other and had signed the divorce papers. All that was left was the custody of her. It was the hardest decision she had to make as she loved both her parents dearly despite their daily fights.

They started out with bribing her to win her favor. Her father, a nice and considerate man, bought all sorts gag comics and comedy shows that she had liked while her mother cooked her favorite dishes everyday, tempting her to live with her instead of her father. After having no response for awhile, they began to slowly give up and forced her to choose, right then and there.

The pressure was too great; wasn't home suppose to be a place where you're most at peace? In Rima's case, it wasn't. She didn't know how long she could keep this up, the facade of being indifferent and happy all the time, in the face of her friends.

Though at first sight, Mashiro Rima might seen as a small, petite girl with long wavy blond hair, brown ginger eyes, with a strong ego; but in truth, deep inside, she was just a frightened little child. She had many fears that she had locked up in her heart, never to tell a single soul.

She wanted all of it go away.

She felt so confuse, the feelings she felt when her hands accidentally brushed against the boy with long flowing violet hair awhile back. when both parties reached out for the same cookie which was lying on the metal tray on the table of the Royal Garden for quite some time. It sent tingles down her spine and made her blush red crimson.

There were many instances when she felt like that; every time he smiled at her, she felt her stomach do flips and turns, and she felt herself turn as red as a tomato. And every time he caught her staring, he'd always give her that same stupid smile which made her turn away in embarrassment. It made her feel happy yet scared at the same time. It aggravated her the most when he joked and laugh with Amu, her best friend, it just made her feel... disgusted?

She was afraid. She was afraid of her feelings towards a certain boy with long, violet-midnight hair and sunset eyes. Did she hate him? She didn't know anymore. Ever since that time they worked together to purify the X-Eggs together, things were never the same. She had dropped her hostile attitude towards him and sort of warmed up towards him, but occasionally, she would tease him by bringing up the subject of Nadeshiko when all five Guardians were present just to see his blood run cold.

But nonetheless she was scared of the things happening around her.

"Rima-chan!"

A smooth, mellow, feminine voice sounded nearby. She gave a peak at him from her knees, trying to wipe away the never-ending tears to save her the embarrassment but she didn't care anymore.

He stood there, shocked at his finding. His breathing was fast and uneven, his chest heaved in and out and his orange-brown eyes held something that she couldn't decipher. She felt her heart began to race.

How did he find her? Isn't this suppose to be her own private spot? Her mind was circulating around all possible answers.

He fell to his knees beside her and slung his arm around her but she pushed him away as soon as their skin brushed against each other. It sent a shiver down her spine. Her heartbeats just grew louder.

"Don't touch me!" she cried angrily. His lips curled down, forming a frown as he bit his lip but didn't say anything. He just stayed a few centimetres apart, giving her a respectful amount of space. His knees were tucked in like hers as he watched her sob her eyes out into her knees.

"Are you okay?"

She knew that Nagihiko was a rather straightforward person but was it really necessary to ask the dreaded question?

"Leave me alone, go away." she sobbed, sniffling in between words.

"You really do hate me, don't you?" he asked, his voice held a tinge of hurt and bitterness though his face remained impassive.

She spared him a glance, tears still streaming. His orange ochre held its usual gentleness and confidence which she usually see in them but he wasn't looking at her, he was looking up at the sea blue sky longingly.

"You're really annoying, just go away..." she sniffled. He gave her his trademark gentle smile and a soft chuckle after it.

"I can't."

He was staring at her with his unwavering ochre gaze. His eyes were dead serious, his voice was firm yet gentle as it held it's usual soft and feminine touch at the same time. His long velvet hair danced around with the light breeze as the leaves of the oak tree began to rustle. She felt her heart thump against her ribcage loudly. Sub-consciously, the tears stopped as she stared in awe at the beauty of the boy beside her.

"Why?" she asked in a shaky tone, clearly afraid.

There was a long deafening pause for the boy to answer. He contemplated awhile before giving his response.

"Because I like you."

The breeze ended and everything seemed to stop around her. For some reason, she felt the pressure and stress on her, had been lifted. She widened her ginger brown eyes and her mouth parted slightly. Her heart soared and her stomach did a thousand tumblesalts. She blushed a deep crimson, right up to the roots of her hair as she nibbled on her lips.

He broke into his usual gentle smile but she could feel the hurt and sadness behind it, "But since you hate me, I guess it's best of me to disappear." He got up. dusting his pants before walking off and she felt her heart shattered into a million pieces.

She had never felt so much emotions one after another before, she was at a total different place.

Rima got up, hasten her steps as she held onto the edge of his dark school coat, stopping him in his tracks. He looked down at her with questioning uncanny orange-brown eyes.

"No," she pleaded, her eyes began to water again. "Don't go."

For some reason, watching him go wasn't the best thing there is. If you had told Rima that Fujisaki Nagihiko was going to disappear off the face of the earth a few months ago, she would run about, doing cart-wheels, screaming her head off with sheer excitement but things had changed for the better between the two of them.

"Don't disappear."

The tears were threatening to overflow but she stood her ground. He cocked his head to a side, his eyes were partially closed, a broad teasing smile played on his lips. He placed one delicate hand on his waist.

"And why's that, Rima-chan?"

She had missed the teasing edge in his voice and held onto his dark school tighter in her small hands, squeezing her eyes tightly before taking a deep breath as she stood before him.

"Because I like you and you said that you like me too!"

She'd finally said it, what her heart had been crying out this whole entire time. She'd finally said it. Her eyes widened a little and her mouth formed a small 'o' shape when realised what she had just said. She narrowed her eyes and felt the tears escaping through the edge of her eyes. She tightened her clutch on his coat.

"Every time you look at me, my heartbeat gets faster and I-" she was cut off from what she was saying by a pair of soft lips, pressed against her own.

The kiss was sweet and short, it lasted for a few seconds before Nagihiko pulled away. He had the same smile plastered on but it lacked it's usual teasing edge. It was a genuine smile.

"I get it, I won't look at any girls except for you." Rima's cheek were stained bright pink as she touched her lips gingerly before looking up at him with her shocked and overjoyed brown ginger eyes.

He leaned his frame towards the petite, small girl and crushed his lips against hers, this time more tenderly and with more passion. He tilted his head to the side and she stood on tip-toes for a better excess and they both shared another kiss beneath the big oak tree.

~END~

* * *

**A/N: If might consider doing a sequel for this. Please give me some response on whether I should. Thanks xD**


End file.
